Kali Ma
by Liss
Summary: This is a HY/RP fic with hints of DM/HS and LN/ZM. Relena runs off and theres no trace of her, but the one person she didn't expect to help her hide comes to her aid. Now a war is breaking out (again) and the Gundam boys come back together, but Heero has
1. Kali Ma Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya everyone! Okay this is a **WARNING**, this is a HY/RP fic! If you don't like, leave. I don't write yaoi or yuri. I'm not against it, it fact one of my favorite pairings are QW/TB. Just telling you again this is a HY/RP fic!! Also, this fic takes place about one and a half years after EW. Also if any of the characters are OOC, well Heero's OOCness will be explained as will Relena's but other than that, its just a story.

Disclaimer: I not own. Corps no sue...kay?

****

Kali Ma

Chapter One

Peacecraft Manor

"She's done it again!" 

Noin stood there with a calm demeanor, despite her comrades, as she listened to Zechas (or Milliadro, whichever you prefer, but Zechas is faster to type) rant about his younger sister's latest disappearance. 

"She can't keep on running off! She has responsibilities and duties that must be attended to!" He stormed around the office, throwing his hands in the air for added emphasis.

Noin saw an opening in his "little speech" and cut in, "Zechas! Calm down. Screaming and yelling isn't going to help. Now stop acting like a child before you bring the whole manor down on us!"

He stopped in mid-stride and glared at her. She just stared back at him and dismissed her underlings. Once they were gone, Noin walked over to Zechas and wrapped her arms around him. She spoke loud enough for him to barely hear her.

"You know, she does this to bother you. An you let it get to you every time."

He put his hands on her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Sigh, I know, I know, I just wish she would stop running off and settle down, be serious."

Pulling away a little, she said, "Relena is serious, but you practically keep her under lock and key, it doesn't surprise me that she runs off every chance she gets."

"So you think I'm uptight?"

She smirked at his serious expression and pecked his cheek. "Not at all, but you could loosen up a bit when it comes to her free time."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, lets go see if Wu-fei has figured out her location yet."

Spaceport

"Ticket please."

Relena handed the woman has ticket and walked onto the shuttle. Once she was in her seat she just shut her eyes and listened to the people around her. She heard the overhead compartment open and shut, then she felt a presence beside her,

*I thought I specified that I wanted to sit alone. God can't them....*

The voice of her "travel partner" spoke up, interrupting her thoughts. "Running away again Relena, or should I call you Kali Yuy?"

Relena sighed. *I should have known.* "I didn't think you would care."

Heero tilted his head and said, "Wouldn't care about what? You using my name or running off again?"

She looked out the window and saw his reflection in the glass. "Both," she turned back to face him, "What are you doing here Heero? Did my brother send out a police force and you just got here first? Are you going to take me back?"

"No." Relena waited for more but that was all he said. She turned back to the window and didn't speak to Heero for the rest of the flight. She would have tried, but he folded his arms across his chest and fell asleep.

Preventor's Headquarters: Une's Office (The gangs all here!)

"How can there be no trace of her!?"

Noin sat back, rubbing her temples as she listened, yet again, to Zechas yell. But the reason for it was different this time. Wu-fei and Sally had been hacking through every shuttle, airplane, train and boat passenger/shipping files they could find, but there was no sign of Relena.

"Calm down Zechas." Une said taking control of the meeting again, "There's nothing we can do at the moment. Surprising as it may be, Relena has covered her tracks so that not even we can find her. I for one believe she had some help. Her 'friend' had made it seem as if she's disappeared off the face of the Earth, so to speak."

Trowa, who had been leaning against the far wall, said, "I can only think of one person who's been able to disappear like that...."

Noin sat up, "You mean...?"

"Yeah, he's the only one I can think of that is able to pull it off."

Zechas glared, (not at anyone , **well **not anyone in **that** room) "Heero..."

Colony L4

"What do we do now Heero?"

Relena watched as he waved down a taxi. He opened the door for Relena and got in after her.

The driver looked over his shoulder, "Aw, what a cute couple."

Relena blushed deeply but Heero grunted and said, "Take us to the headquarters of the Winner Corporation."

"You got it."

Relena grabbed Heero's arm, "What?! Heero no!! Quarte will see us and tell my brother that I'm here! He'll but me on the next flight back to Earth!"

Heero kept his face and voice calm. "No, he won't."

"Then why are we going there?!"

"Calm down. We need some money and for that to happen, we need Quatre." Before Relena could interrupt he continued, "Don't worry, he won't even know you're here. I'll take care of everything, you stay out here." At her still worried face he said, "I'll tell him the money is for me."

"I guess that'll work." She said reluctantly.

Winner Corp. HQ

"I'm sorry, but as I've already told you, Mr.Winner isn't here."

"Then where is he?" Heero asked getting a little annoyed with Quatre's secretary.

"I can't give out that information."

"I must speak with Quatre."

The secretary blinked at hearing the stranger call her boss by his first name. "Are you friends with Mr.Winner?"

Heeros leaned in closer, letting a hint of a threat drop in his voice and features. He may have been trained to be emotionless in battle, but he was also trained to act, if it was ever called for. "**Very** close friends. Now tell me where I can find him, or **you** can call him if he isn't here."

The woman practically dived for her vid-phone. She punched in the number Quatre had left for her and waited for someone to pick-up.

Preventor HQ (Different meeting)

".....we can't figure out how she did it."

Sally finished her report and fell into her chair. If someone had walked into that room, they would have felt the tension and anxiety. Before anyone could speak Lady Une's vid-phone rang. When she picked it up she saw a woman she didn't recognize.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Mr.Winner."

Quatre heard his name and walked over to the phone. "Oh, Victoria, is there a problem?"

Lady Une stepped back and allowed Quatre to sit down. He nodded his thanks and listened to his secretary. "Maybe sir. There's a young man here that insists on speaking with you. He refuses to leave until he does."

"Well, alright, put him on."

There was a bit of shuffling and a minute later a familiar face popped up on the screen. Quatre jumped back and fell out of his chair. "Heero!!"

At the sound of the old Gundam pilot's name, everyone crammed around the desk. Quatre sat back in the chair and said, "Heero, what's going on?!"

"I need a favor."

Duo let out a half laugh, "That's Heero for ya. Blunt and straight to the point."

Ignoring Duo, Quatre asked, "What do you need?"

"Money, and fast."

"I don't get it. Why the rush?"

"You don't need to know."

Noin stepped forward. "Heero, is Relena with you?" He didn't say anything. "Please Heero, I must know if she's safe."

"Don't worry Noin." That's all he said before turning his attention back to Quatre. "Well?"

"Uh, sure Heero. I'll make some calls and have a check ready for you in a couple of hours. How much do you need?"

"Alot."

"Is 2 million enough?"

"It'll do, for now." He cut the transmission and the screen went blank.


	2. Kali Ma Chapter 2

A/N: I know some of you thought that there was no more to this story but trust me, there is! For all of you who are reading Will Love Survive?, I need at least one more review for the final chapter and epilogue to come out. And if you guys like this story, try reading my original story called Magnetic Blue! And don't flame me, if you don't like the story you don't have to read it, just leave. Kay? Oh and by the way that 2 million in the first chapter was just a starter, they borrow a lot more even if I don't mention it.

Chapter 1

L4

"Heero, this is beautiful."

Relena walked around admiring the newly furnished apartment.

"Hn," was all he said before picking up her coat. "Come on, we gotta go."

"Where are we going?"

"To the store, we need some supplies."

"Can we get something to eat first?"

He nodded his agreement and the two of them left.

Peacecraft Manor

"Zechas?"

"In here!"

Noin walked towards his voice and found him in the library. Zechas was sitting behind the oak desk, typing away at the computer. She walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder. She saw a list of names on the screen:

Yuy, Alec

Yuy, Sure

Yuy, Tai

Yuy, Kalika

Yuy, Heero

Yuy, Cecile

Yuy, Mai

Yuy, Heero

"What are you doing Zechas?"

"Trying to find Yuy. I've been looking for the past four hours today and have reduced my list to these eight people. Five males, two of which are named Heero, and three females. I just have to figure out which ones they are."

"You think Relena is using Heero's last name?"

"It's a possibility."

Noin leaned over and shut off the screen. Zechas glared at her. "What are you doing?"

She smiled, "You need to be preparing your speech. The press conference is in two hours."

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"I couldn't find you, now start writing."

L4

"You're sure it's alright that I came along Quatre?"

"Of course Duo. But I thought you would have brought Hilde with you."

"Naw, she hasn't been feeling well lately, so I sent her home."

Quatre nodded, "That's understandable."

"Hey Quatre! Can we get something to eat? Flying through space always takes it's toll on my stomach."

He laughed, "Sure Duo, I know this great little place that you'll love."

Restaurant

"That was delicious. I really like this place Heero."

"We'll have to come again."

"Really?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

Relena stared at him. "What's going on with you?"

"....huh?"

"Let me rephrase the question, what happened to the Perfect Soldier I knew all those years ago?"

Heero sat there and stared at her. She fidgeted under his gaze and he smiled, not a big one, but a smile nonetheless.(yes that's actually a word.) Relena was shocked, but quickly smiled, "Well?"

"I learned how to live." That was all he said.

"Come on Heero, elaborate more. Stop giving me one-sentence answers that don't make sense."

He leaned back and took a sip of his drink. "Maybe later, but right now I think we're gonna have to leave."

"What? Why?"

"I don't think you want Quatre and Duo to see you, do you?"

Relena jumped up and swept the room with her eyes. Sure enough there they were.

"You might want to sit down before you draw more attention to yourself."

She quickly sat down as the waiter walked up with their bill. Heero paid and they quickly left.

Other side of the Restaurant

"Duo..."

"Yeah?" He was reading the menu ad was getting a headache from all the choices and prices.

"Never mind."

Duo looked up, "Come on, what?"

"I just thought I saw someone. So have you decided what to order?"

Duo snorted, "Yeah right."

Apartment

RING RING

Relena went to answer the phone but Heero beat her to it. "Hello?"

As he was talking to one of his "connections" about their new jobs and identities Relena turned on the TV. She tried to scream at the picture of herself on the news. Heero hung up the phone the turned to see her pasty white. He looked at the screen and sat down in time to hear the reporter start her story.

"We're all waiting for Milliardo Peacecraft to arrive onstage and speak with the world about his younger sister, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlin/Peacecraft, disappearance. Rumor has it that she was kidnapped. Others say that the young authority figure ran-away. The reasons are unknown."

The reporter continued talking, but Relena wasn't listening, she was to occupied looking at the pictures of her flash across the screen. Some of when she lead the Sank, others were of her as Queen of the World, but most were of her speeches she gave as the Vice Foreign Minister. "Oh Heero, what am I going to do?"

He put a comforting hand on hers. "Let's just see what Zechas says."

L1

"Trowa!"

The tall, silent clown came into the trailer.

"Look!" said his sister.

On the TV they saw Zechas getting out of a car and walking through the crowd . Trowa looked on. "I wonder what's going on."

L2

Hilde lay on her bed and watched the TV. Zechas was approaching the stage now with Wu-fei in front of him, keeping the reporters at bay, Une at the back, and Noin on his right while Sally was on the left.

*I bet Zechas feels weird being surrounded like that.* Hilde thought with a smile.

Earth: Press Conference

The group was nearing the stage and Noin could barely keep the reports off of them. Everyone wanted to know about Relena. When they finally got to the stage she let out a sigh of relief, but Noin quickly sucked it back in when she saw Zechas step up to the podium.

"I come before you all with the gravest of news. My sister, Relena Peacecraft, has disappeared. I do not know has of yet where she might be. Nor do I know about her safety or well being. We first found her missing three days ago. The Preventors have, and still are searching for her. Her second in command will step up and take her place as Vice Foreign Minister until she can be located. I ask all of you, please, aid us in our search."

Zechas waited for the reporters to finish scibbling in their notebooks adn answered a few questions.

"Did Miss Relena run off, as she has been know to do, of was she abducted?"

"At this moment we are unsure. As you stated, Relena has been known to sneak off before, but we are still uncertain as to what happened."

"Will you be taking her place as leader of the Sank?" (Yes in my story she is the VFM and the leader of the Sank Kingdom.)

"No I will not. The country will hold elections to replace her."

He ended the conference after a few more questions and walked offstage. 

A/N: Well? You guys want more? Since I got such great reviews for the first chapter, I am going to ask that you guys be just as nice and give me at least half that number...kay? Don't forget! R&R!


	3. Kali Ma Chapter 3

A/N: I didn't get as many reviews for the 2nd chapter than I did with the 1st, so let's see how many this one gets. This may get confusing in this chapter and the next but everything will be explained, and if I don't I meant it to be that way, like why Heero acts the way he does, his story. I'm gonna leave that part to your imagination. 

****

Chapter 3

Preventor Headquarters: 2 years later-Monday

Wu0fei walked up the corridor at such a quick pace, people had to jump out of the way. When he reached Lady Une's office he didn't even knock, but walked right in and slammed the door behind him. Une lifted her head and stared at Wu-fei's intense face.

"Commander Chang?"

He didn't speak but tossed a folder onto her desk. When opened it held documents of shipping loads, profiles and repots for the last year. Une looked up at him with a questioning look.

"They've prepared extensively for this. That's all I've been able to dig up."

Une stood, "Take care of this, I don't care how just do it."

Wu-fei saluted and left her office.

L4

The light streamed through the window onto Relena's half-awake face. She let out a groan of annoyance and pulled the covers up over her head. Suddenly they were flung down to the end of the bed. She let out a small squeal and threw her pillow at her awaker.

Heero caught the pillow and leaned over Relena. "You are the most stubborn person I know. Now get up!"

She squealed again and tried to grab her covers again but this just gave Heero the chance he needed. He picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. As he sat her in a chair she let said, "Hump! Why do I have to be up so early? You work today, not me."

Heero put a cup of coffee in front of her. "I'm not going to work today."

Relena looked at him funny, "Why?"

"We are going to Earth. The Preventors are having problems and need help."

"How would you know this?"

"I hack into their computers once in a while."

"So what's the problem?"

"Wu-fei has found a new group of terrorists. They should declare war against the UESA soon."

Relena jumped up, "What!?"

He nodded, "Now you see why we have to go."

She sighed. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure? You're not done training yet, you know what can happen if you,"

"I know the consequences," she interrupted, "But I'm willing to take the chance. Now, how are we going to get into Preventor Headquarters?"

Heero walked over and pick up his keys. "We're not going to HQ. We're going to the Peacecraft Mansion. It'll make a nice entrance for you."

Peacecraft Mansion-still Monday

"This can't be happening." Noin was sitting at the table eating breakfast when she heard the news. War. Again. She immediately ran to Zechas' office to confirm what the reporter said. He solemnly nodded.

"We're prepared."

"What to you mean?"

"Come one, I'll show you."

He led her over to the wall between the bookcase and the sofa. Zechas placed his hands on the wall and pushed. A panel popped off and Noin saw a door. *Looks sound proof.* Zechas opened the door and they immediately heard the sound of people yelling, tools clanking and machines working. Noin gasp at the hidden stair well. She went down the stair with Zechas and they came to a control room with large windows looking out into a docking bay. Noin ran up to the window and looked down. She couldn't believe what she saw before her. Mobile suits, and......

"Gundams.." Her voice was barely a whisper but Zechas heard her.

"Lady Une knows about them. All the Preventors have been trained to pilot an MS."  
"And the Gundams?"

"Duo, Wu-fei, Trowa, and Quatre have agreed to help."

And Heero?"

"We haven't been able to locate him yet, but I'm sure he'll show himself once word gets out about the Gundams."

Noin's eyes filled with hope, "Maybe he'll bring Relena with him. You never could find them."

Zechas scowled at her, "What makes you think she's still with **him**?"

She smiled, slightly, so as not to upset her husband,(yes they're married) "I don't think, I know. Heero wouldn't let anything happen to her. He's taking care of her, don't you worry about that."

"I'm not worried about her safety. Just her being alone with him."

Noin decided to get off the subject of her sister-in-law and turned her attention back to the scene in front of them. "I can't believe I didn't know this was here. How'd you keep it a secret for this long?"

"This whole underground base is soundproof. I had it built when we rebuilt the mansion. These people live here, in the base. All supplies are brought through tunnels who's entrances are over 30 miles away."

"Wow Zechas, this is amazing. You really are prepared."

He grew grim, "Yeah, but we have a mole working here. Parts of our shipments have been missing, so..."

"So, its a good chance that they also have mobile suits." Noin finished.

"Exactly. Which is why we have to hurry with our work. We've got thousands of little cliches to work out before we let the public know that these suits have been built."

"Well, let's go help!"

Winner Corp.-Monday afternoon on L4

"Heero, why are we here? Don't we have enough money?"

"Of course we have the money, but we need a private shuttle. We don't need people seeing you, not yet."

Relena nodded. It was true. She had enough trouble just going to work. People thought that it was amazing how much she looked like the runaway princess. Of course she always denied it, brushing it off as coincidence. Some believed her, but a few were still suspicious.

Heero led Relena up the stairs to Quatre's office. Once they were outside his door Relena got nervous. No one had seen her for over 2 years. Heero was the only one Quatre saw, never her.

Heero saw her nervousness and put his hand on her waist. She jumped slightly and looked into his eyes. Once he thought she was calm, he opened the door and stepped in. Relena stayed behind him and tried not to be seen.

Quatre, who was sitting at his desk, suddenly jumped up at the sight of his old comrade.. "Heero! What are you doing here!?"

He didn't answer but moved slightly to one side. Quatre caught a glimpse of another person standing behind Heero, but they quickly moved back out of sight.

"Who's your friend Heero?"

Heero tried to move aside again but his "friend" had caught on and moved with him. Quatre laughed as Heero sighed. He turned around and spoke softly with them. Quatre heard them respond back and from what he could decipher it sounded female. He also caught a glance at a piece of honey-blond hair. Quatre gasped as am idea came to him, but he was quickly assured of his hypothesis when he saw Heero lean down and kiss the girl on the top of her head. Before he could regain himself, Heero turned back around and the girl stepped out.

"Hello Quatre."

"Oh God, Relena?"

A/N: Well that's all for now. Review and tell me what you think. Do you want he next chapter? You gotta review and tell me or else it isn't going to get put up. R&R! Please? Love ya all! Reviewers get extra love! 


End file.
